maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximum RWBY/Volume 1
A Maximum Ride RWBY crossover fanfiction. In this, we follow a young Huntress in training named Angel, who meets up with a girl named Ruby Rose. They become friends and fight to defend the world against the creatures of Grimm. The creatures of Grimm are beings that have one sole purpose - to erase humanity's brief existence. For the parents: There is no blood in this. When a creature of Grimm is destroyed, it disappears into a cloud of rose petals. We are trying to keep the rating K+ or lower, but if it exceeds this, please contact Jimmy or Shadow. Prolouge In the beginning, there was Dust, and from that dust came man. Now, man was tough, wise, and resourceful. Eventually, creatures came to try and end man's short existence. These creatures were called Grimm. Because of man's resourceful nature, we were able to create a weapon against these creatures. This weapon was appropriately named Dust, and with Dust, came the power to fight back against these creatures. In their absence, came a spark of hope, and even a spark is enough to ignite a blaze. From that hope came light, and from that light came civilization, but no matter how much hope there is, all lights eventually flicker and fade. They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. We are lightning, Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul. Watch opening Volume One: Welcome to Vale! |-|1= Dust Till Dawn Ruby. Ruby Rose. She was named after the color red, so you could guess what type of person she was. Ruby was shopping at Dust Till Dawn. Normal day. Nothing was really happening, other than Ruby was really bored. Why can't anything ''cool happen to me?'' she wondered idly. She went to the repair counter, picked up her scythe, Crescent Rose, and got in line to pay. It had a curved red blade and a black and red handle about as long as she was tall. She tested the new leather grip. It was better than the old one. This is boring, Ruby thought, though she was curious why she was so hung up on this idea of being bored. Another person entered the shop, and he seemed more interesting than the purple and green floor tiles, so Ruby decided to pay attention to him. Maybe he'll talk to me, and I won't be so bored out of my mind, Ruby thought. She fingered Crescent Rose absently. The man took some red dust off the shelf and stuffed it into a suit case. He walked to the end of the isle and took almost all of the blue dust off the shelf and opened the package, then stuffed the blue dust into his a vial in his suit case. Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Um, dude, what are you doing?" The man stared intently at Ruby and pointed his cane shaped gun at her. "You would love to know, wouldn't you, little girl?" He took a vial of blue dust, put it into his gun, and shot at her, creating a explosion that allowed him to go outside and run for the exit. "NO!" Ruby shouted, jumping onto the man and missing, only grabbing his leg. "Get off me, you child," he said, pushing her off. He poked her really hard in the arm and Ruby squeaked, letting go. "Stop, both of you rascals," a woman said. Ruby and the thief looked up. "What in the world are you doing?" "A ... a huntress?" Ruby stuttered, nonplussed. "Can I have your autograph?" The huntress looked at her annoyed. "Now is not the time!" The woman wore a Beacon Academy uniform. "Bye bye, suckers," the man said as he got up and attempted to run. Ruby loaded some white dust into Crescent Rose. For those who don't know, white dust was for stunning people. Ruby ran up and swept the man's legs out from under him with Crescent Rose. The man jumped back up and gave Ruby a boot to the face and she stumbled backward. He ran towards a flight of stairs and Ruby decided to follow him, taking the stairs in threes. Ruby followed the man to the rooftop and he jumped. Ruby looked around, confused, but then a helicopter ascended with the man in it. The huntress appeared, using a wand like device to make clouds gather above the helicopter, and crystals of pure dust started pelting the ship. The man walked to the front of the helicopter. "Cinder, we got a huntress," he said. The huntress got up and started shooting fire at the helicopter. Beams of flame danced around the copter, but just as it seemed the huntress had won, a strange woman appeared from inside. Cinder. Cinder, without anything other than her hands, dissipated and destroyed the flame beams. The huntress and the strange woman were locked in a deadly battle of swirling dust. Ruby looked at the strange woman. "How is she doing that without dust?" she asked, mostly to herself. "I have no clue," the huntress responded. "We have been trying to catch these two for over two years now. What you did was reckless and stupid, but if you had not acted, they would have likely robbed that store blind." Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Cinder shot a burst of flame at the huntress. Ruby jumped and pushed her out of the way. The helicopter used this moment to escape. The bad guys had gotten away, for now. Suddenly, Ruby was blindfolded and put in the back of a truck, told not to take off the blindfold until they got there. The ride was bumpy, noisy, but mostly dark. And the truck smelled like dust. But it was mostly scary. Where are we going? Ruby wondered. After ten minutes in the truck, the huntress, at least Ruby thought it was her, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the truck. "You can take it off now," the huntress said. "Also, I didn't catch you name." "R-ruby," she replied. "Ruby Rose." "Come here, Ruby Rose," the huntress said. The huntress proceeded to half-pushed, half-dragged Ruby to a room that looked suspiciously like a Beacon Academy lecture hall. "What were you THINKING!" the huntress screamed. Ruby looked down at her feet. "What if someone had gotten hurt? How would you have felt if you were responsible for an innocent civilian getting hurt?" Ruby's face burned, shame seeping into every muscle in her body. I'm either bored out of my ''mind, or I'm involved in a huge fight, Ruby though. ''Way to go, me. A gray haired man walked into the room in the middle of Ruby's scolding. "Hello, do you mind telling me where you learned to fight like this?" the gray haired man asked. "I learned it at combat school," Ruby whispered. "I figured if I kept my grades up and stayed out of trouble, I'd be able to go to Beacon Academy." "Some good you'd do to us like this-" the huntress snorted before she was interrupted by the man. He motioned for Ruby to continue. "Um, you see, I used to be complete garbage in battle. Well, that was until my Uncle Qrow taught me. Now I'm all like-" Ruby started to say. "You have gray eyes," the man interrupted. "Now, can you tell me your name? I still haven't caught it." Ruby looked him straight in the eye. "Ruby. My name is Ruby Rose." "Good. And do you know who I am?" he asked. Ruby nodded. "I think, um, you're professor Ozpin, head of Beacon Academy." "Yes, girl," the professor said. "Now, why are you so darn nervous?" "I have to admit I am kind of nervous talking to someone of your magnitude," Ruby replied. "You want to go to my school, do you?" Professor Ozpin asked. "Yes, more than anything on this Earth," Ruby squeaks. "Well, alright then very well then," Professor Ozpin said. And with that simple phrase Ruby's face went from somewhat depressed to complete joy. Little did she know that Ozpin not only had his own motives, but also knew more about Ruby than she knew about herself. |-|2= Encounter with Grimm Angel. Angel Ride. The most innocent looking girl that's absolutly not innocent. Got to love her. Well, she was walking through the woods, enjoying the night's cloak and the cool wind in her wings. She couldn't sleep, and Max would never know she was out. This was important, so Max couldn't stop her anyway. She crossed a creek when she heard something. "Who's there?" Angel asked in a commanding voice. Nothing answered. Suddenly, a Beowulf jumped out of the bushes, growling menacingly. "Hey! AHHHH!" Angel screamed. The Beowulf raced towards her. "Somebody, please help!" The Beowulf jumped on top of Angel, and just as sudden as the beast appeared, the creature disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and black mist. A girl dressed in black, carrying what appeared to be a cross between a chain mace, an ax, and two semi automatic pistols, stood over Angel. "Are you okay?" the strange girl asked. "Who are you," Angel asked. "Why did you help me?" The girl extended her hand and helped Angel up. "I am Blake, Blake Belladonna, and us Faunues need to stick together," the girl said. "Why were you out here in the woods? It's not safe to be out in the forest alone, let alone at night." "I am trying to find one who killed my father," Angel explained. "I must exact my revenge." Blake gave Angel a critical look, twitching the bow on the top of her head. She must hide her ears under that, Angel thought. "Seriously? You couldn't even kill a single Beowulf," Blake said critically. "How do you ever expect to get revenge? I bet you don't even have any dust on you. Do you?" "What do you want?" Angel suddenly screamed, surprised even at herself. She looked down at her feet and shook her head, feeling something wet on her face. They were tears. Blake wiped her tears. Angel looked up at the piercing yellow eyes, reflecting the light of the fragmented moon. "If you join us at the White Fang, we can help you learn to fight," she offered. Angel looked up with interest. "We at the White Fang are the voice of those who have none. What do you say?" Angel only needed to contemplate this for a second. "I'm in." "Good. We need new recruits," Blake smiled. "Say, I didn't catch your name." "Angel, Angel Ride. I am four years old," Angel replied. Blake nods. "Welcome to the team, Angel." Present Day Angel sat inside her cozy cabin in the woods, Fang in a rocking chair next to her. Max was trying to cook dinner. Emphasis on the trying. Angel grabbed Fang's pant leg and tugged. "Fang? I hear something outside. What is going on?" Fang got up and walked out the door. "Angel, get me my sword. I need God Eater." Angel quickly ran to the wall and grabbed his sword. "Thanks kiddo. Keep this up and I might fix cookies for dinner." Angel smiled and nodded. Angel glanced out the window to see a Beowulf behind Fang. "Fang, LOOK OUT!" Angel screamed, jumping out the open window. She landed between Fang and the beast. The beast hit Angel hard in the chest, but instead of flying across the yard, Angel caught its paw. "Don't you EVER hurt my FAMILY ever AGAIN!!!" Angel said, throwing it across the yard. It landed on a rock. The horrible creature got up, only for Angel to fly at it, soaring in the sky, landing a punch in the white and black monster's stomach. The thing exploded into a brilliant shower of tiny red rose petals. The sight of victory. Angel collapsed on the ground, the exhaustion hitting her all at once. Her vision swam, black dots dancing in her eyes. Just before she blacked out, she saw Fang lean over her with a look of awe. "I never knew my sweet Angel would have such a high concentration of Aura," he said, mostly to himself. "I have quite a bit myself, but even I couldn't take on a full grown Beowulf with nothing but my hands." Angel's vision grew dim and she blacked out. Fang carried her inside and set her on her bed. Max looked at Angel worriedly. "Is she okay? When's she going to wake up?" Max asked. "Using that much of her Aura without training could have easily killed her, so this damage is actually quite minimal," Fang said. "But I think she's ready for Beacon." "I don't care if it's minimal. She needs someone to watch over her," Max said. "Look, I know you want to, but you can't, because you're going back to work clearing Grimm soon, so that leaves me." Fang nods in agreement. "I'll miss both of you." When Angel finally woke up, it was dark outside. Fang was sitting by her bed. "Angel, I think you are ready to go to Beacon. I think it will be good for you." Angel looked at him with a mixture of excitement and confusion. "But if people find out that I am a Faunus, they'll discriminate against me. They'll find out I fly." Fang held up tickets. "Is Max okay with this?" Angel asked, breathing excitement. "Actually, I already talked to her about it and she agreed under one condition," Fang said. "Okay, I will shoot. What's the condition?" Angel asked. "She wants to come with you. Beacon's initiation is quite dangerous. Last year, two people were eaten by Ursa." "Last year was a fluke," Angel said, knowing it was a weak argument. "They should've known to make less noise." Fang looks her in the eye. "If you don't feel it is necessary, then at least, for my sake, just cooperate and let Max come. It will make both of us feel better," Fang said. "You are very strong, but you are a little girl who is still unable to summon her semblance." "But-" Angel tried to say, but Fang continued. "Without being able to use a semblance, the only thing between you and the creatures of Grimm once your Aura is depleted is some armor and whatever resolve you can muster." Angel looks at her feet in defeat. "Okay, if you insist." |-|3= Unlikely Friends "Oh my God, it's my first day at Beacon. I'm so nervous!" Ruby said. She turned to her big sister, Yang. "But I don't need to worry about making friends, do I? I've got you, Yang." Yang laughs uncomfortably. "Actually, I got my my own friends. Love you, sis. Good luck. Bye!!!" she said quickly. She ran off with her friends. The abruptness of what happened put Ruby off balance. "Wait, what's going on? Where are the dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby said. She sighed. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." She fell over, landing on top of someone's luggage cart. "What are you doing here?" a girl with white hair dressed in complete white, save the collar, said. "Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?" The dust that had spilled out of the bag flew everywhere. Ruby tried to help pick it up. "I am really sorry! Please forgive me," she said. Weiss continued her lecture. "You dolt! What are you even doing here?" Weiss demanded. "Aren't you a little young to be going to Beacon?" "Well ... I ... uh-" Ruby started to respond, but Weiss interrupted again. "Do you even know what this is? It's pure refined Dust mined from the Schnee Dust quarry!" The Dust in the air aggravated Ruby's sinus. Ruby couldn't contain the urge to sneeze, enveloping them in a huge fireball. "I'm sooo sorry. It was an accident. Please don't yell at me again!" Ruby begged. "You miserable wench!" Weiss screamed, and procceeded to continue to berate her. After about ten minutes of this, even Ruby, with all her patience, was starting to get annoyed. "Look princess! I said I was sorry!" she screamed. Blake walked up to the angry duet. "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heir to the the Schnee Dust company." Weiss smiled. "At least someone-" she said before Blake interrupted. "The same company renowned for it's shady labor laws and dishonest business tactics," Blake finished. "Hey!" Weiss screamed, throwing her hands up. With that, Weiss stormed off. Ruby turned to thank the mysterious girl with the bow, but Blake already walked away. Ruby fell to her knees, depressed. "Welcome to Beacon," she whispered to herself. "Way to go. Try to be apologize, and you blow a freaking crater in front of the school. I'm hopeless." Just then, a guy walked up to Ruby and offered her a hand. "Need help?" he asked. Ruby nodded, grabbing his hand. "You're the guy who threw upon the ship," Ruby remembered. He looked self conscious. "Air sickness is a much more common problem then people let on," he explained. Ruby smiled apologetically. "Sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." "Oh yeah?" he said. "What if I called you crater face?" Ruby looked at him indignantly. "That was an accident!" she argued. "Well, the name is Jaune Arc," he said. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." "Do they?" Ruby teased, eyeing him suspiciously. She started walking, following him. "They will! Or, at least I hope they will," Jaune said. Ruby laughed in a friendly manner, pulling out Crescent Rose to show off. "Well, I got this," she said. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked in awe. "Yeah," Ruby beamed proudly. "It's also a high impact sniper rifle." "A what?" Jaune asked, looking confused. He took a right around a big crowd of kids. "It's also a gun," Ruby clarified. Jaune self-consciously pulled out his meager little sword and shield. Ruby tried to look impressed and failed miserably. "Well, I like it," she offered. "Not too many people have an appreciation for the classics. I mean, I kind of went a little overboard designing Crescent Rose." "Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked in awe. Ruby looked at him, confused. "Of course I made it! Everyone at Signal Academy was assigned to make their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" "Actually it was my grand father's, then my father's," Jaune said, looking at his feet, embarrassed. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby, being socially awkward, said with a nervous laugh. Ruby looked around, the path empty of people or landmarks. "Um ... where are we?" she asked. Shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, I was following you." "Don't you hate when that happens?" Ruby asked, walking up to the sign displaying the campus map. "So, do you know exactly what we will have to do for initiation?" Jaune asked. "No idea," Ruby admitted. "I am just as much in the dark as you." "Why didn't we get class schedules?" Jaune asked. Ruby grinned. "Because, if you don't make it past initiation, you won't need to worry about that," Ruby said. Jaune still looked confused. "Why?" "Because you will no longer be attending this academy." "Oh," Jaune said, a look of realization crossing his features. "Let's hope we pass." After an hour of wandering around the school, Ruby and Jaune made it to the assembly hall. "RUBY! Over here! I saved you a spot!" shouted Yang. "I'm sorry," Ruby said to Jaune. "I'll see you in a little bit." She turned towards Yang's direction. "I'M COMING, YANG!" "Oh, I'll have to find another quirky, socially awkward girl to talk to," Jaune sighed. He walked away, a girl dressed in pink and gold staring after him. "Sooo, how is your first day going?" Yang asked, smiling. Ruby frowned. "AWFUL! First, you me leave me, your little sister, alone. Next, I fall on some bratty girl's luggage, and she yells at me. I tried to apologize, but I sneezed and blew a crater in front of the school. Then she yelled at me again!" Yang smiled "Are you being sarcastic?" Ruby scowled at her, which was an unusual thing for Ruby to do, but she was unusually annoyed. "I wish!" she exclaimed. Weiss, who had sneaked behind Ruby that whole time screamed, "You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. "It's happening again!" Ruby cried. "Wait, you were serious?" Yang asked in a much more serious tone. She glared at Weiss. "What is your problem with my sister?" Weiss sneered. "What do I have against her?" she asked sarcastically. "She is a danger to my health!" Ruby shrank behind Yang, absolutely hating all conflict. "Look, I see you two got off to a bad start," Yang said. "Why don't you just try to start over?" Ruby peaked out from behind Yang. She liked the idea. "I think I'll try that, Yang." She turned to look at Weiss. "Hello Weiss. I'm Ruby. You want to, like, hang out some time?" "Like totally. And we could go to the mall, paint each other's nails and talk about cute boys like, tall, blond, and scraggly over there," Weiss said with mock enthusiasm. Jaune looked hopeful. Ruby smiles. "Really?" Ruby asked. Weiss frowned. "No. In fact, I never want you to talk to me again." Ruby shrank back behind Yang and started to tear up. Ozpin came on stage. "Testing, testing. Attention everyone," he demanded. Without a fuss, the noise died down, and Ozpin continued. "Welcome to Beacon! I know all of you studied and worked very hard to get here, but when I look at you, all I see is wasted energy," he said, looking around, clearing his throat. "While knowledge is important, it can only take you so far. Here at this school, you will have to learn that that there is no real substitute for experience." There was a slight surprised his that spread through the room, but it quickly ended with a glare from Ozpin. "Now, we only want those who are capable of learning this, so tomorrow after initiation, we will decide who will get the privilege of continuing to go to this school, and who will go home with their tail between there legs, sometimes literally," he said, pausing to let that sink in. "You may also be aware that we are the only academy in all of Remnent to accept Faunus in our school. One last thing before I let Professor Glynda Goodwitch show you around the school. Good luck." |-|4= Unfortunate Start After listening to that somewhat depressing, somewhat boring speech, Angel wandered into the corridor excited and nervous. Not a good combination, but Angel didn't care. She was too excited to be there and too nervous about trying not to fail the initiation. Angel started to fantasize in her head about what life would be like when she graduated Beacon. She fingered her luggage, thinking of how happy she'd be when she went back home to see Fang. Oh, she missed him already. Suddenly, Ruby accidentally stumbled into her knocking over her luggage. She looked at Angel apologetically. "I am so sorry I knocked into you," Ruby said as she tries to help her pick up her books. "Please don't yell at me? It's been happening all day." "Who in this world do you think you are," Angel asked, snatching her green notebook from Ruby's hands. It was an impressive sight, a six year old standing up to a 15 year old and winning. "I said I'm sorry," Ruby said. "Do you need any help?" "You humans," Angel grumbled, stuffing the rest of her stuff back into her bag. "Always so clumsy, don't even look when there's a Faunus in the way." "You're a Faunus?" Ruby blurted. "Yeah, you dim wit," Angel said. "I have wings, in case you were blind." Ruby starred intently at the white wings on Angel's back. Maybe she didn't notice them earlier. "Well, I've got to get to lunch, loser," Angel said. "Bye." "Wait," Ruby said quickly. "I've just been abandoned by my sister, yelled at by some heiress, and then was yelled at by that again. Please sit at me at lunch." "Hey Ruby," Jaune said, walking up. "Looks like there's a loser who'll sit with you," Angel commented. "Who's this jerk?" Jaune asked. "Let's go," Ruby said, sounding hurt. "Just another Weiss." "Wait, you talked to Weiss?" Angel asked. "And she was mean to you?" "I sort of ran into her," Ruby admitted. "Oh, no wonder," Angel whistled. "Stop being so clumsy, moron." "Hey, it was an accident," Ruby said. Typical human. "Yeah, if I wasn't a Faunus, you wouldn't have been so 'clumsy,'" Angel growled. "You stupid, specieist-" "Hey, not all humans are like that," Jaune said, cutting her off. "Some of us don't care about that stuff." "Yeah," Ruby added. "You have very nice wings. I wish I had wings." Pain flared in Angel's mind. All of her fear of losing Max and Fang flooded back into her mind. Then she remembered Blake, and felt strong. "You don't wish you had wings," Angel said. "Why not?" Ruby asked innocently. "They're beautiful." She was either completely clueless or completely clueless. "Bye bye, losers," Angel said, walking away. "Have lunch by your selves." "Wait," Ruby called. "Let her go," Jaune said. "She obviously doesn't want to sit with us." They walked away in silence. Angel shrugged and waked to the lunchroom alone. Ruby stood in line for lunch, Jaune behind her. "You think there'll be something good for lunch," Jaune asked. "Hope so," Ruby said. "I'd like to be staying here for longer than today, so I hope there's something good to eat." They both got the lasagna, although Ruby sneaked a few cookies. They sat down and started eating. "I never figured you to be a rule breaker," Jaune commented, seeing the cookies. "But, it's cookies," Ruby said in a rough tone, a guilty look in her eyes. "Besides, I had a rough day." She gave Jaune with puppy dog eyes. Jaune gave her a look. "Okay, I'll put them back." "Hey, it's just cookies," Ruby said. "I love cookies. They're just about the only think I'd break the rules for anyway." "So then it's okay?" Jaune asked. "Um, no, not really," Ruby said uncomfortably. "Hey, I'll come with you." "What do you think they'll make us fight tomorrow?" Ruby asked after she returned the cookie, though came back with a single one. The person in charge of selling them gave it to her just cause she liked her. "Don't want to think about it," Jaune replied. "It'll make me sick. Again." Ruby snickered. "Okay then. So, what doesn't make you sick?" Jaune shrugged. "Hey, this lasagna's pretty good," eh said. "Maybe this place won't be so bad." "What are you talking about?" Ruby scoffed. "It's already awesome." |-|5= Bedtime Later that night, everyone was camping out in the main hall. Ruby just started writing her second letter when Yang plopped down on a mat beside her. "So sis, what're you doing?" Yang asked. Ruby yawned in the most adorable way possible. "I'm writing to my friends back at Signal," she said. "I promised I would tell them all about Beacon." "Aw... My little sis misses her friends," Yang teased. Ruby threw a pillow at Yang. "SHUT UP! It's weird not knowing anyone here. Unlike you, I didn't get to take my friends with me." Yang thought for a second. "Well," she said. "What about Jaune? He seams pretty nice. There you go, plus one friend. That is a one hundred percent increase!" "Pretty sure Weiss counts for a negative friend," Ruby sighed sadly. "Back to zero" Yang looks a little uncomfortable. "There is no such thing as a negative friend," she claimed. "You just made one friend and one enemy." Ruby threw her other pillow at her. "Shut up!" she demanded. Suddenly, she spotted Blake across the room. "Wait, I know that girl." "You two friends?" Yang asked. Ruby shook her head. "Not really," she said. "I don't know much about her, but she saw what happened in the courtyard." Yang got up and pulled Ruby with a grin. "Then why don't go introduce yourself?" she asked. Yang looked over at Blake and yelled, "Hello! You remember my sister from the courtyard?" She promptly dragged Ruby in front of the sleek bowed girl reading in the corner. Blake looked over at Ruby. "Aren't you the girl who exploded in the courtyard?" she asked in a detached tone. Ruby looked extremely nervous, not too fond of breaking out of her shell. "Yeah, my name is Ruby, but you can just call me crater- actually, you can just call me Ruby!" Blake looks back down at her book. "Uh huh," she said in a bored tone. "What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby. "I don't know. Help me!" Ruby whispered back. She smiled sweetly at Yang "I like your bow," Yang said. "It goes great with your ... pajamas." Blake doesn't even look up from her book. "Uh-huh," she said again in a bored tone. Yang scratched her head. "Are you enjoying the book?" she asked nervously. Blake looked up. "Yes, I am, and I will continue to," she answered, hoping they would take the hint. They didn't, so she continued. "As soon as you leave." "She's a lost cause," Yang whispered to Ruby. Ruby ignored her sister. "What's it about?" Blake looked a little shocked. "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." "I love books," Ruby responded. "Yang used to read to me when I was little. She'd read stories of knights and dragons. I always wanted to be like the heroes in those stories. You know, standing up for what is right! Those books are the reason I want to be a huntress." "That is pretty ambitious as a child," Blake said, a small smile escaping her lips. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairy tale. There are no happy endings in this world." Blake's expression turned dark. "That's why we're here," Ruby said, upbeat and oblivious. "To make the world a better place." I don't normally like humans, but she seams so innocent, Blake thought. That, I kind of envy in her. Suddenly, Yang came up from behind Ruby and hugged her sister and started messing up her hair. "Oh, my little sis has a friend. I'm so proud of you," she said. "Can't breath!" Ruby said, jabbing Yang in the stomach. The two sister fight, the way siblings often do. "Could you two keep it down?" Weiss said, walking up from further down the hallway. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" "Oh, wait, she's right," Ruby cut in. "People are trying to sleep." "Oh, now your on my side!" Weiss said. "I was always on your side," Ruby said, looking hurt. "Yeah, why do you keep being mean to my sister?" Yang demanded. Blake blew out the candle. "I'm thinking of getting some eye-shut before tomorrow, too," she said. Eventually, everyone calmed down enough and Ruby fell asleep. |-|6= The Emerald Forest The next morning, Ruby got out of bed, walked to her locker, and grabbed Crescent Rose. Something she'd hope would be a routine instead of a one-day thing. That was, if she passed the initiation. "So, are you nervous about initiation?" Yang asked. "Nope, no boring small talk or social awkwardness," Ruby said confidently. "Today. I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She started to literally coddle her weapon Yang gave her a look. "You know we have to work in teams, right?" "That's no big deal," Ruby said. "I'll just pair up with you." "Well," Yang said uncomfortably. "Actually, I was thinking-" Ruby interrupted her with a stern look. "Yang Xiao Long, my big sister," she said. "Are you insinuating that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" "No," Yang said. "I just think it would be a good idea to meet new people, you know? Break out of you shell?" "What the-? I don't ever want to break out of my shell!" Ruby said. "Meeting new people will help you grow up," Yang tried. It was something new. "I don't need people to help me grow up," Ruby argued. "I drink milk!" Yang decided to give up on arguing. It was impossible to reason with her when she got like this. Jaune walked by. "No way I put my stuff in locker 625," he moaned. "I would have remembered having to count that high." "So, Pyrrha," he overheard Weiss saying. He did have a mild crush on her. "Do you want to join my team?" "Sure, why not?" Pyrrha smiled. "It sounds fun." Jaune walks up to Weiss. "You know who else is fun?" he asked. "Me. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but I think I could pull a few strings, talk to some people. What do you say, Ice Princess?" Weiss glared at him. "As if." "I'll team up with you if you want," Pyrrha suggested. Jaune immediately, and almost comically, changed from talking to Weiss to talking to Pyrrha. "You don't say?" Jaune smiled. "I think they allow teams of four," Pyrrha said. "Spots are filling up quick," Jaune said to Weiss. "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can get you in." "Do you have any idea who you were talking to?" Weiss asked, her glare blistering. "Not a clue," Jaune replied, blissfully unaware. "This is Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated top of her class at Atlas," Weiss said, angry. "Where?" Jaune asked. Weiss tried again. "She is ranked number one in sparing, One time, she won three championship medals in a row." "The what?" Jaune asked, confused. Weiss lost her nerve. "She is on EVERY box of Crunchy Marshmallow Fun Puffs Cereal!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally, Jaune recognized her. "Oh! That's you?! They only reserve there boxes for world class athletes and comic book heroes!" Jaune became a total fan boy. Pyrrha looked amused. "Yes I am," she said smugly. "But that the cereal is not good for you, though." Weiss leans close to Jaune. "Do you really think you have a chance with her?" she asked. "No," he said, disappointed. "I guess not." "I would love to be on a team with you," Pyrrha suddenly said to him. Weiss looked utterly horrified. "That's great. Weiss, want to join our team?" Jaune asked. All Weiss said was, "Pyrrha help!" Pyrrha threw a spear at Jaune, leaving him hanging with his hood impaled on the wall. Ruby walked up to Jaune. "What did I do wrong?" Jaune sputtered. "My dad always told me all women look for is confidence." Ruby smiled, tearing the spear out of the wall. "Maybe Ice Princess wasn't the best line," she giggled. After breakfast and a quick break, everyone arrived at the cliff just outside the Emerald Forest. Ruby looked over at Yang "So, what do you think our mission is?" she asked. Yang smiles. "Well, I don't know, but it will be fun," she said. "Also, try to make some friends, my milk drinking sister. Besides, this is better." At the sound of that said out loud, Ruby blushed a brighter red than her hood, if possible. |-|7= Deceptively Easy The grass just beyond the Emerald Forest looked greener than possible. The students gathered before a stage set up at the foot of the cliff leading to the forest. Ozpin walked onto stage up to the podium. "Hello, and welcome," he said into the microphone. "Today is initiation. Now, there are a few things I am legally obligated to warn you about. First off, yes, two people did die last year. The forest is infested with grimm, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin grinned. "Now, Professor Goodwitch has something to say to you all." Professor Goodwitch stood up, traded places with Ozpin, and took the microphone. "There have been rumors floating around about the forming of teams, so allow me to put an end to your confusion. We will assign you with teams. You will have to work together with this person for the rest of you time at Beacon." Ruby looked absolutely horrified. Four rows over, Angel simply rolled her eyes. Glynda continued. "That said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years, so choose carefully and be sure it is someone with whom you can work well." By this point, all the pressure visibly shattered Ruby's hope. "WHAT!" Ruby exclaimed. She was shaking from fear. "That is all we have to say," Ozpin said. "Any questions?" Jaune raised his hand. "Sir, I have a question-" he started. "Good," Ozpin said, ignoring him. The gathered students erupted into nervous murmuring. Suddenly, Nora launched off the cliff using the piece of metal she was standing on. She laughed as she flew through the air. "Um, how exactly are we going to get down there?" Jaune asked, staring down the cliff face. "Will you be dropping us off or something?" Ren was launched. "No, you will be falling," Ozpin replied in a detached tone. Next was Yang's turn to put on some aviator sunglasses and she launched like a BA. "Um, did you happen to pass out parachutes beforehand?" Jaune asked nervously. "No," Ozpin replied. "You will be employing your own landing strategy." Ruby launched. "This landing strategy you're talking about, what is it exact-" Jaune said just before he was launched." Ozpin just stood there, drinking his coffee. "This will be entertaining." he commented. Weiss launched next. Ruby used Crescent Rose's bullets to slow her fall, and she eventually caught the curved blade on a tree. She flipped over landed. Got to find Yang, Ruby thought nervously. "Got to find Yang, got to find Yang.'' Ruby ran for a few more minutes not seeing another human or faunus the whole time. Though Jaune would not be so bad, she realized. He is nice, funny, but probably not too good in a fight. Well, then there is Blake, so cool, so mysterious, though I don't think I would be able to hold a conversation. After all that, she finally decided, As long as I don't get that mean girl who yelled at me in the courtyard, I should be fine. Two seconds later, Ruby came across a clearing in the brush. The first person Ruby maked eye contact with was, of all people, Weiss. Weiss stared at Ruby in horror, then walks off without a word. "Weiss, come back!" Ruby said, tears streaming down her face. She lightly kicked a pebble, sending it into a tree trunk. "We are supposed to be teammates." They run across Jaune. "Can someone please get me down from here?" Jaune said, Pyhrra's spear sticking through his hood. Weiss turned around, deciding that Ruby was the lesser evil of the two and started to drag Ruby by the hood. Ruby threw her hands up. "You came back!" she happily exclaimed in the cutest way possible. "By no means does this make us friends," Weiss growled. Peace between them lasted all of about ten minutes of walking before Weiss starting complaining. "I know we are partners, but I swear, if I get a bad grade because you can't keep up I'll-" Weiss said. Ruby, who was a good twenty feet behind, suddenly appear in front of Weiss. "I'm not slow, see?" Ruby smiled. She stood in a position a lot like a puppy begging. "But, how did you-?" Weiss stammered. A slightly arrogant grin spread on Ruby's face. "Just because I am awkward socially does not mean that I am completely incompetent on the battlefield," she Ruby puts her arm on Weiss's shoulder and says with a grand gesture "You are about to see a whole new side of me today, Weiss. You will be all like, 'WOW! That Ruby is really really cool, and I wanna be your friend.' " Ruby disappeared, leaving behind only rose petals. "You know, for someone who moves so fast, you sure do excel at wasting time!" Weiss screamed. A rustling sound came from the bushes. Weiss stared suspiciously at it. "Ruby? is that you?" she asked. Suddenly, a pair of red eyes appeared. A giant Beowolf jumped out of the bushes, followed by an Ursa, and before Weiss knew it, she was surrounded. ''Okay, stay calm, remember your training,''Weiss thought. ''Shoulders back, head up, foot forward, not that far. She took a deep breath and charged at at the Beowolf. Halfway through her attack, Ruby appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of Weiss. Swiftly, Ruby killed the Beowolf. Unable to stop the attack, Weiss hit the tree and caught it on fire. "What was that?" Weiss screamed angrily. "I had it. I could have killed you!" "Well, you'll have to try harder next time!" Ruby snarled back. Weiss looked at Ruby in shock. "I can't believe that someone who talks so much would communicate so little in an encounter!" The fire spread. Ruby got ready to fight, but Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her away. They leave the general area the forest as flames engulf the forest. "What is wrong with you?! I could have easily taken them!" Ruby screamed. "What did I'' do?" Weiss asked. "Perhaps if you had shown the tiniest bit of restraint and communicated better I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Ruby stormed off, pulling out her scythe and cutting down a two hundred year old oak tree in anger. |-|8= Semblance Angel walked around alone. There was a rustle in the forest. "Max? is that you?" Angel asked. She looked in the bushes, finding nothing. "NOPE." An ursa jumped out and hit her, sending her flying into a tree. Angel slid down the tree and landed on the ground. She attempted to get up, pain shooting into her leg. She decided to sit back down. "I think I broke it," Angel said to herself. "I am sorry Max, I promised I would not get myself killed and I failed." Hot tears started streaming down her face. The Ursa walked up on her and Angel's life flashed before her eyes. ''I'm going to die, she thought, and was scared by how much that really scared her. No Max, I'm sorry, Max. I'm going to die on my first day. Angel stared down the face of the Ursa, accepting death. She had a childish thought, but she was going to die anyway. Stupid thing, please kill yourself and allow me to get out of this alive The Ursa ran into a river and drowned itself. Angel looked at her hands. "Did I do that?" she whispered. Max walked into the clearing. "ANGEL? Are you okay?" she screamed. "What happened?" "I think my semblance is telepathy!" Angel exclaimed. In a rush of excitement, she tried to get up, only to collapse from the pain in her leg. "Also, I think I broke my leg." Max walked over and picked Angel up, giving her sufficient boost to get her flying. "You have worked too hard not to finish," she said, taking Angel's hand. "Now, you got hurt while trying to get in. There is no way I am going to let you flunk from initiation." "Thanks, Max," Angel said, settling just above Max's head. They walked, well, for Angel, flew through the forest until they came across a broken temple with chess pieces standing on the broken pillars. "You think these are the relics?" Angel asked. "Yep. Think so," Max said. "Should we grab one?" Angel flew towards the black and gold pieces. A few were already missing. "Yeah, let's get the gold knights." Max marched over to the relic just as the caw of a Nevermore filled the clearing. "What was that?" Gabi Pariah whimpered. "It might be that crow-looking thing," Luke Ricketts answered. Max turned around, seeing the size of the Grimm. The Nevermore screeched again, nearly knocking Angel off Max's shoulders. "That's a Nevermore all right!" Angel screamed, clinging onto Max's head as Max turned and ran straight into Luke. "Oh, hi winged girl!" Luke shouted. "Hey, the name's Max," Max said, glaring. "And I'm Angel," Angel growled. Her eyes burned with piercing hate. "Get it right." Luke suddenly became really interested in his shoes. "Sorry," he whispered. Suddenly, a girl with a gigantic red scythe falls out of the sky. "Um, Angel," Max said, looking up. "Is the girl who bumped into you falling out of the sky?" Angel flew higher to get a closer look. "Yes I believe it is. I think her name is Ruby." Suddenly, Juane flew through the air, collided into Ruby, and clipped Angel's wing, knocking all of them into a tree. "ANGEL!" Max screamed. She jumped into the air, wings out. "Hang in there! Wait, where are they?" In the tree, Ruby sat on a large branch and looked around, dazed. "Why yes, daddy I would love another cookie," Ruby muttered, shaking her head, trying to get her thoughts together. "JUANE! Are you okay?" Ruby screamed the first thing that came to her mind. "Okay, actually," Jaune said. "How're you?" Ruby blushed, embarrassed. "I'm fine, actually this kind of thing happens more often than you would think," she admitted. Ruby let out an awkward cough. She looked at Angel at the base of the tree, laying there in pain and hopped down to run to her aid. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked. Angel looked at Ruby with an odd expression that can only be described as confused. "Why would you help me? I was such a jerk to you earlier. Why?" "Well, I wanted to make it up to you for how I ran into you before," Ruby said, holding her hand out. Angel smiled and took her hand. Nora, out in the field, rode on the back of an Ursa. No, literally riding it like a flipping horse. "What the?" Max said. "Angel, where are-" "THAT IS SO AWESOME!!!" Ruby screamed. Suddenly the Ursa roared painfully and dropped dead. It immediately began disintegrating. "AW... It broke," Nora said, disappointed. Ren eventually eventually caught up, holding his sides, exhausted from the long run. "Nora, please never do that again?" Ren looks over to find Nora, but she wasn't there anymore. Nora hopped to the temple and grabbed the white rook chess peace. "I'm queen of the castle," she sang. "I'm queen of the castle-" "NORA!" Ren interrupted, running over to meet her. Yang and Blake wander to the temple and Yang grabbed the white Knight. "How about a cute little pony?" Blake rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever." She smiled slightly. At the edge of the clearing, Pyhrra ran out of the woods with a giant Death-Stalker on her tail. Well, not literally, 'cause she's not a Faunus. Yang looked up. "Is Weiss about to fall?" "She will be fine," Ruby replied. Way up in the air, Weiss is holding onto the talon of a Nevermore. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME UP HERE?" Weiss screamed. "I TOLD YOU TO JUMP!" Ruby replied. "She's going to fall," Ren said. "She's going to be fine," Nora said. "She's falling," Ren commented. Juane looked up to see Weiss falling. He jumped out of the tree to catch her, smoothly sliding below her and holding her in an almost cartoon way. "Just dropping in?" Jaune said, smoothly. Juane eventually realized that there was a such thing known as gravity. "Oh no," he said. They fall to the ground, Juane flat on his face, Weiss landing on his back. "My hero," Weiss said in a bored tone. In the background, the Death-Stalker is still chasing Pyrrha. Weiss and Jaune stumble over to the temple. Suddenly, Pyrrha is thrown by the Death-Stalker and lands at Yang's feet. "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together," Yang said sarcastically. "Not if I can help it," Ruby screamed, running into the scorpion-like beast. "Hey, DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" Angel screamed, running after her. |-|9= Fight To The Death Ruby's first hit was bad at best. She bounced off like a harmless, scythe? Yeah, like Crescent Rose could be harmless. The Death-Stalker lumbered forward, advancing towards Ruby at a scary pace. Ruby shook her head, "Hey, stop!" Angel screamed. Suddenly, a ripple spread Angel, hitting everyone's mind with a strangely compelling surge. Everyone froze in place, including the scorpion Grimm. "DIE!" Angel screamed. Everyone snapped out of their faze, continuing their places. Angel Walks up to Ruby "look, I know it does not excuse it, but for what it is worth I would like to apologize for how I treated you." Gallery RWBY_poster.jpg|RWBY poster. Ruby_Rose.png|Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose. Shot0095.png|Weiss Scheen, heiress to the Scheen empire. Yang.jpg|Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. Blake_1.png|Blake, the girl who took Angel into the White Fang. PyrrahE55.png|Pyrrha, the girl on every box of Crunchy Marshmallow Fun Puffs Cereal. Jaune_Arc.png|Jaune Arc, vomit boy. RWBY_Hunters.png|Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwhitch. Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanfictions